This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a combined road and aircraft vehicle.
Combined road and aircraft vehicles have heretofore been provided wherein by converting certain elements, the vehicle can be operated on the highway or in the air. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,323, 2,940,688 and 3,083,936 illustrate structures which are converted from aircraft to road vehicles by folding the wings either into or on top of the body. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,271 the wings are folded into the body and also this structure employs a compacting tail structure to shorten the vehicle in its road form. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,886, the wings are folded to stand upright in the road form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,374 provides foldable wings which store them in inner side compartments.